Talk:Sex
This doesn't seem like a psychological discussion on sexuality and human beings. It seems like a copy-and-paste from the regular Wikipedia. Which it is. And, frankly, I don't think it belongs here at all in such a state. RobertM525 07:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC) fu.k all those dating books, they want ur $..let me tell you the truth about cats and dogs i finally decided to write about this topic related to my heart that is broken. with the hope of helping anyone in the same situation in any way. Maybe even giving you the courage to get that person back into your life. wait keep on reading, i relate my heart broken to our topic of interest... SEX SEX AND SEX. i have a degree on IO Psychology but that does not make me an expert in love, most definetly. perhaps, then i may be an expert in fail relationships, however i did find in my personal romantic experiences with women, greek mythological work often used in psychology as oedipus and electra complex to have a direct relationship with our psychy. i couldnt understant why or what was i doing back here days away from home, with her who i had left before she brokje my heart and now i was back and she was breaking my heart. i didnt want to see my family. i had been upset with them. and that was with me all the time. although i had been living away from them since the age of 13 and became independent at 16. my attitude with my lover was like a friend who is weak and crying for something. plus i had a tremendous amount of respect for her. but not for my mother. sooner than later she said she wasnt attracted to me in that way anymore and i should live. months later she didnt answer to any of my communication. now here comes the simple trick... i dont have that much respect for my mother because i have grown more and my success is too obvious. but i never thought about that and in the contrary i always treated her like a getleman would. but she didnt do so in return. and so my behaviour with girls my age was somewhat unnatractive or very undesirable for them. not so much with older and younger girls. i had no respect for them, i view them like my mother. in the end my mom was just another girl and they were just another girl like my mom. after i have realized this thoughts, i have had more sex than ever. girls and women want to have your penis inside of them while you look at them in the eyes and (do not thikn about your mom) but have the essence of her, and you wont need viagra, and you wont appear weak into that girl who you are trying to get in bed or even more important, make her fall in love with you... you dont have to be your best moms friend or hate her.. you cant be angry , must forgive... and then go ahead, go and fuck your mom treat her the same as you would treat your mom, like the naive stupid bitch she is, but dont tell her ofcourse, and she will melt to your feet... forever.. and that is the truth about cats and dogs... if you cant get it up, fuck your mom.. you didnt respect her in the first place and thats why you dont respect the other women... and then your heart will not be broken... with all good honesty.\ jesus.( 19:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC))